


Purposeful Compliments

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [22]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Cold Weather, Embarrassment, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A wearing a scarf, and Person B kissing them on the cheek causing them to get flustered and turn bright red, and cover their face with their scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purposeful Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> I love scarves. I love flustered Watanuki. I do things like these a lot. xD
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

"Man, it's cold out today. I can't believe Yuuko's making us run errands when it's this cold!"

Watanuki glanced up at Doumeki when he didn't respond. There was a look of incredulity on his face, though, seeming to say _can you really not believe she would?_ and Watanuki silently agreed. Of course she would, but still.

"It's going to start snowing soon, and when we get stranded because it snows too much, we're going to get trapped in some haunted place or something."

Doumeki shrugged.

"Ugh." Watanuki shivered and rubbed his gloved hands against his arms, tugging his scarf a little bit closer. "I don't have any problem with the snow, it's pretty, but this cold weather, it's horrible."

"It goes together."

Watanuki rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know that? I just can't get warm, _and_ I even dragged this coat out last week specifically for the cold weather."

Doumeki grunted in a noncommental sort of way, and without warning, kissed Watanuki on the cheek.

"What- _hey_!" Watanuki felt his body go cold and then instantly replaced with heat, embarrassment lighting up his face. "Doumeki!" he hissed, but his boyfriend had already leaned away like nothing had happened.

"You said you were cold," Doumeki said, watching the cars pass by as they waited for the light to change. "Knew you'd blush. Warmth."

Watanuki groaned, tugging his scarf up around his ears, tucking his chin into it in attempts to hide his face. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair, his inability to _not_ blush, and Doumeki's reliance on the fact that he _would_ blush.

Doumeki seemed to be smiling to himself.

"Hey! You'd better not be laughing at me, you jerk!"

Doumeki gestured to the light as it changed, and strode into the crosswalk without a word.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Watanuki griped, stomping after him.

"You're cute."

Watanuki probably wasn't going to stop blushing the entire mission now. His body felt it was on _fire_. "I'm _what_?"

Doumeki was definitely smiling.

Watanuki wanted to punch him, and simultaneously kiss him, too.

 


End file.
